If I Were Honest
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: A runaway, Kyouko Sakura, falls in love with Sayaka Miki, a student at Mitakihara school. Wanting a chance at making a fresh start, she disguises herself as a boy student to win her attention and affection. But, what'll happen when she opens up about who she really is? F/F Yuri KyouSaya (No supernatural stuffs... besides a talking cat). FINISHED!
1. Love at first sight

**(In this story the concept of Magical Girls does not exist. Kyouko is a runaway who had happened across a talking cat named Kyubey. Like in another story of mine, 'The Mitakihara Muse', she is homeless. Just thought I'd clear some stuff up first. Thanks.)**

I wouldn't be surprised if the skyscrapers themselves were just the teeth, set in the jaws of what we call Mitakihara, and one day, the earth will levitate slowly folding upon itself, as the metallic fangs of this place seals shut and traps the citizens inside. We will be swallowed into it's grungy gut forever and left to fester. Every night, I sit atop these construction sites, over looking the general public. Far below, they are entrancing and if I could swoop down and take a person out with my mighty set of talons, I would. Long ago, I wouldn't think of climbing this insane height. The idea of slipping off by chance would make me weak in the stomach. Why'd I come here at all? It started with Kyubey. That rascal. It must be the stomach pains and hunger getting to me, but I swear I can hear him talk and no one else can. I have been alone for a while now.

* * *

 _We happened across each other one night when it was raining. I'd found a large, disposed box at the end of a blind alley and sat in it, hunched up and pathetic. The smell inside was sweet and tangy, and it tickled my taste buds. I'd walk past some take-away joints sometimes and pick up on it, but I never knew what it really was. Then I saw him, all soggy and ruffled from the downpour and I invited him in with me. He crept up into my lap and snuggled in close to me. I didn't complain. I was damp already, and I am most of the time. It felt nice to have someone, something, to hold close to me._

 _The next morning I woke up, alone, to the rich, fresh stench of new garbage. Nauseating. Probably expired fish or something. Retching, I covered up my nose with my sleeve end and crept out from the cardboard. Thinking of taking it with me somewhere else, my hopes were crushed to realize the apparent sturdy form slumped effortlessly once I had exited and it fell in a miserable wet heap on the ground. My stomach roared fiercely in my belly and just as I had turned to walk out the alley, Kyubey came back. It looked like a cooked chicken or something, but he approached me confidently, still somewhat messy with matted dried fur. The chicken was almost as big as him and, damn, it smelled good. It glistened in the morning sun with a thick, sweet, reddish coating on its skin. He nudged his head up at me continuously, as if he wanted me to take it. I did and tore off the drumsticks to give to him. I figured he wouldn't need as much as me.  
_

 _"I'm ever so grateful for you for taking me in last night. I was sure I'd not survive at all if it hadn't been for you"._

 _I stared at him for a long moment, unsure If I'd actually heard him. It was impossible. It's a cat, for pete's sake._

 _Playfully, as if I'd heard him, testing my sanity, I spoke back "If you got this chicken on your own, it's pretty certain you'd get by better than I probably will"._

 _"On the contrary, stray cats are nothing but a nuisance to people. Perhaps if I were still a kitten, It would be more likely, but seeing me as I am now, they'd probably think I'm feral and have some diseases"._

 _I chocked on my food, thumping my chest to clear my airway. The cat talks. It talks! What the freaking heck?_

 _"Err... Hi I'm crazy. Absolutely crazy. What's your name?" I stuttered jokingly, spooked by the feline. This was some prank, right?  
_

 _"I understand you're feeling perplexed by my ability to communicate. I was in a lab and part of a new investigative study on how to make animals be able to speak in according to their moods and actions. You see, I've been micro-chipped and this microchip allows for me to be able to direct my speech in a language you can understand. I believe it is adjustable in currently 15 other languages" he said brightly, brushing himself up against my boots affectionately._

 _This all went over my head and I shook my head viciously, trying to snap out of what I was sure was some delusion._

 _"S-so... um..."._

 _He chuckled "I'm sorry. I haven't answered your question. I am test No:430. But, you can call me Kyubey. It's nice to meet you"._

 _"I-I was kidding before. My name's Kyouko. Kyouko Sakura"._

 _"Very well, Sakura-san, shall we dig into today's breakfast?"._

* * *

It seems so long ago now. Time has gone by so much faster, things have been easier, now Kyubey's with me. He's my little associate in crime now: Sniffing out clothes for me to wear, raiding restaurants and convenience stores for food and rummaging through skips to find the nights cover. If we were lucky, we'd find maybe a store doorway for a while to cover us from the rain, but we'd be quickly shooed away.

There's an abandoned warehouse now and me and Kyubey share a small room, coated in dust. It's dark and kinda creepy, but there's a king-size bed, shelter and as much security as we can probably get. It's drafty, but I can't complain.

"I'm going down to the park, Kyubey".

"Ah, are you hungry, Sakura-san?" he peeped, stretching himself from sleepiness.

"No, I just need a walk, I've been up here for hours".

* * *

It's nice here at night. Quiet. Most people are scared, 'cus some mean, older folks walk around here doing heck-knows-what. It doesn't seem too bad, besides, I'm used to the dark and have some good hearing. If someone were to creep up on me, I'd pick up on it in an instant. After gazing around the wide space, consisting of the little flourish of nature that was cupped in this jagged, unnatural environment, I hear a voice in the distance and take refuge under a bridge. Just in case it was the police. They'd pick up on me in a second and I was wanted for shop lifting. Little Kyubey sat like a Bastet statue beside me, lapping up some of the water not too far off the edge where we sat. I am really not in the mood for roughing it up tonight.

Oddly enough, as the voice becomes more distinct and clear, it rouses my attention. I had expected gruff grunts, slurs and grumblings of older men, drunk from the bar. What I'm getting is light, fluffy and makes my heart flutter. A girl. What was she doing out here so late? I hear her walk over the bridge and I edge about the corner to get a proper look. It's a school girl, tall with short, sapphire blue hair. She heads across the path and leans back against a street light, talking on her phone casually.

I feel something woozy, a stirring at the pit of my stomach and this lightness in my chest. Why am I being magnetized to her like this, automatically, so naturally? Is this normal?

She stands and talks under the light for a few minutes and then hangs up, putting her phone away and going to walk off further down the path.

I want to talk to her. To know her name. But... how would I do that? If I just went up to her, would she be creeped out? She'd definitely think I smelt and looked awful. I mean, just look at the state of me right now: Scuffed boots, tatty shorts, a thinning, torn hoodie, a pony tail turning proudly into a dread lock and greasy from heck knows.

"You look conflicted Sakura-san" declares the kitty, quite loudly, looking up at me.

"Damn it Kyubey, is there no volume adjustment to your voice?!".

"I believe not".

"Well, please shut up!" I hiss desperately.

"I just want to understand, Sakura-san. Is there anyway I can help you at all? Are you sick? Your face seems a tad red and you're sweating".

"No, I'm not sick!".

"There's no need to be snappy" he informs, blatantly.

"I said be quiet and you're still tal-"

"Hello?".

I shiver, just feeling the presence of the girl standing behind me, crouched, so as to see me better. I spin round on my heels, still squatting, falling on my behind in the dirt and looked at her gob-smacked. Kyubey crawls all over me like he's disorientated. Why does she have to see me like this?

"A-are you okay under there? What are you doing?" she says, her voice so soft and showing clear concern, rather than disapproval or repulsion.

"I... I err..." I'm so embarrassed. So humiliated. I'm stuttering so nervously. It's just a girl. Why am I so damn nervous?

"My cat... erm... was thirsty. So, I went to fetch him. Didn't want him falling in the lake" I lie, still stammering awkwardly. I crawl out from underneath, wanting to have some chance at this. I hold up Kyubey, 'proving' my situation.

Wavering his tail, Kyubey wriggles and purrs in my grasp. Thanks for playing along, pal.

"Hey, he's a cutie" she cooes, scratching under his chin. "He needs a bath though. Though I could say the same for you" she vocally prods, her face twisting a little.

"Oi!" I growl, losing my temper a little.

"H-Hey, I was just playing around" she says, holding her hands up a tad in mock self-defense, smirking out the corner of her mouth.

"Quit laughing at me!" I snap, pushing her back some.

She scowls, brushing herself off and marching back over "What's your problem?".

"You're my problem. Don't make fun of me like that".

"I'm sorry, geez. Not my fault that you look like you crawled out from a dumpster" she grumbled, irritated.

"I can hear you" I snarl.

"Well, good. Do something about it. Your parents let you go out like that, or are you just some kid that's way too enthusiastic about nature?".

"Quit it!".

"Yikes, whatever. I'm going".

Aw, nuts. I screwed up.

"W-Wait... I'm sorry. Err... I didn't mean to shove you like that. I'm just not use to... well..."

My words shrivel up and won't leave my mouth. My heart's pounding like crazy now as she stands there, arms folded, judging me with her eyes, like some parent expecting an explanation for some ill deed from their child. I can't take my eyes off her. She's stunning: Those captivating, ocean blue eyes of hers are sucking me in and I can't seem to escape them. The street light is illuminating her skin and highlighting every possible detail. Is my heart growing arms and legs and trying to climb out my throat? It feels like it!

"Not used to what?" the girl jabs, brow raised.

Christ, it's like she's trying to make me not like her.

"Calm yourself, Sakura-san. You're not doing well to make a good first impression" the feline points out, obviously.

"You're not helping!" I snap through clenched teeth.

Sighing with frustration, the blue haired gal grabs Kyubey away from my grasp and stands back "You should be nicer to your pet. It's no wonder if he keeps running off like that". The little annoyance curls up comfortably in the student's grasp, smiling contently.

"But it's like he thinks I'm brain dead or something! I'm trying to apologize to you and he says that-"

"Says?"

Oh, snap. Now she thinks I'm a nutcase.

"Y-You know... w-when a pet looks at you a certain way, it gives the impression they're talking to you. It's kinda funny really" I explain, laughing stupidly.

"I've never had a pet myself, so I dunno. I have some friends that talk about their dogs and cats like that though, so, I guess"

Phew.

"Anyways, treat your cat a little better. They're little people too and deserve lots of love and care".

I sigh exasperatedly, tired of her judgement "Okay, I get it. I promise".

"Good" she bites, handing the fleabag back to me.

"A-Anyways , I'm... I'm sorry I pushed you like that" I manage finally, shyly. There. Was it really that hard? "A-And... what I meant to say was... I-I'm not use to talking with other people. I'm err... what you call... introverted".

That was more than what I was meant to say, but it's true. I'm relieved to see her smile again. A break through?

"It's okay. I'm the same sometimes. It's nice to see other people, but there's gotta be 'me' time every once in a while".

She gets it! "Heh, yeah, yeah! I know right?".

"Anyways, I better get going. I guess I'll see you around...um...?".

"Kyouko Sakura" I state clearly.

"Heh, I'm Sayaka Miki. Well, goodnight Kyouko. Goodnight kitty! Get yourselves cleaned up".

She had to slide that in at the end, as if I don't feel embarrassed enough she spoke to me in this state.

I watch her walk away and out of sight. I can't believe I even got that far, considering how much I messed up. I thought she'd hate me. So her name's Sayaka.

Sayaka...

"Sakura-san, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were infatuated with that girl. Is this what they call 'Love at first sight?'".

I swear I'm gonna strangle that pest.

End of Part One


	2. I can't believe I'm doing this

It's been 2 weeks now since I'd met Sayaka. I've waited every day by the same bridge we'd met at, but I never see her. Perhaps it was just an odd occasion. I wouldn't blame her. My first impression was a pile of garbage, but, then again, she provoked me. Anyway, it drove me into a deep sadness. Why did I even care so much what she thought and what was the stupid feeling that wouldn't go away? Was Kyubey right? Was I in love? Speaking of the little devil, he sure pursues a lot in order for me to make a good second impression: He'd somehow unlock the doors to the public bath houses at night, so I could actually clean myself and even gave me some money to wash my street clothes (I didn't dare ask how he got it or from where).

But, then again, what if we did become friends? What would happen if she found out I was just some kid that's runaway from home? Would she think I were sponging off her kindness or something? That I was a beggar? It hurt to think that's all she would think of me, or anyone would for that matter.

"Sakura-san" chimed the furry being, "What if you were to go to her school? There's an excellent way to getting to know her. Apparently, she goes to the Mitakihara Middle school. The uniform is most definitely from there".

"Nice idea, hair-ball, but how the heck am I even supposed to get in there? I'm not registered and I hear you're supposed to take some test to even get into some schools".

"No worries, I can help you with that".

"Pssh, you're a cat. What do you know about Maths and English?".

"Far more than you realize. I was brought up in a lab and learned a fair bit from each of the scientists who worked on me. Before I had escaped, I managed to achieve a fairly high level of intelligence".

"You can... read and stuff?".

"Rather well".

"... Sometimes I feel like I really am going insane. What's to say you're a figment of my imagination? Or someone's taunting me, like my dad".

"That reminds me, Sakura-san, you never explained what happened with you and your family. Why did you run away?".

"I...m-my dad...l-look, we'll leave that for another time. Are you gonna help me then or not?".

"Certainly. We'll get started right now".

* * *

I have only less than a month to prepare for the up coming examination. While I did already know some basics, some stuff Kyubey taught me was way above my understanding, some of which I thought wasn't even relevant to the test. When is a 14 year old gonna have to explain the Pythagoras Theorem? Whatever the hell that triangle, square root of, mumbo-jumbo was...

Unbelievably however, I feel confident and I'm pumped up for it. Kyubey returns back to the warehouse one day with a brown bag.

"What's that?".

"Open and see" he purrs.

A surprise I'm guessing. For a cat, he sure had been a decent tutor. Was this an early reward? Was this something to show his appreciation for-

"This... Kyubey this is a Gakuran" I blandly confirm for him.

"Correct".

Kyubey flies back across the room, as a pillow is thrown at him in agitation.

"Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you get me a girl's uniform? Are you thick?".

"Think about it" insists the white fleabag, ruffling his coat from the assault. "Your attraction to Sayaka is homosexual. You realize that is still taboo for some people in society, and you may not even know if she has prejudices, so why not play it safe and dress as a male for the time being? You might earn her attraction better that way as well".

Flushing furiously, I explode, "Ho-Homose- I'm not gay! I just wanna be friends with her! What's so hard to understand about that?".

"Be serious, Sakura-san. Your behavior towards her upon the meeting was undoubtedly awkward for a reason. If you wanted merely friendship, wouldn't things have gone a lot smoother? What is there to prove?".

"That I'm not some homeless bum!".

"Unless you tell me your reason for that, there's nothing I can do to help you. Besides if things don't go well, I'll help say for you that you're being transferred and we can end it there and we'll never mention the ordeal again".

...

"There's nothing to lose".

"Except your head and my pride".

"I'll even help you out at school. I'll be in the ventilation and see you at break times. Wanna give it a shot?".

I grumble, reluctant. My god, what am I doing?

* * *

Trying on the Gakuran is bizarre, the way it fits loose in some places, tight in others. Admittedly, I also feel... comfortable. I prop up a chipped, antique mirror to catch a glance at myself.

"This is ridiculous. It'll never work".

"Nonsense. We'll cut your hair to make you more convincing".

"Touch my hair, you die! And just look at me! My breasts stick out too. People are gonna notice".

"You just need to bind them. I'll gather you some supplies to make your chest appear flat".

Thinking about wearing this thing, even seeing Sayaka in school, makes my stomach knot painfully. I can't imagine myself...

"Wait, what do I do when I'm in the locker room?".

"Just use the toilet cubicle. A lot of people do that right?"

...I can't believe I'm doing this.

That's what I kept thinking to myself as we proceed on with this: Kyubey's bound my chest with bandages and tape.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

He's sat me down to cut my hair, even casually flinging to the ground, just visible at the corner of my eye, my pony tail.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

He fixes up my appearance and shows me myself in the dusty, cracked mirror.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

We stride up to the entrance of Mitakihara school, bright and early, after passing the exam.

I. can't. believe. I'm. doing. This.

End of Part Two


	3. Taken?

So, now I've been 'abandoned' by my so-called 'friend', I timidly make my way up towards the building. It's overwhelming just how enormous this place is. How in the world am I supposed to get used to this place? I see some female students up ahead, but I guess it'd be awkward if I casually walked along with them. It seems the guys are sticking to a particular path, so I shuffle over into their lane. Things seem pretty okay right now... from what I can manage.

"Hey there, fresher!" calls another male student. He's fairly tall with hazel hair and I smile, unnerved, back at him. "What's up, you just transferred in?". He comes over to walk along side me. I put on my best 'guy voice'.

"Err yeah... just starting today".

"I'm Kyousuke Kamijo. Some of the guys kinda left me behind at the start and it was hard to figure stuff out for myself. If you got some issues, I'll help you."

Taken aback by his kindness, I grin some.

"Thanks, man. I'm Kyou... Kyoutarou Sakura".

Don't mess up, Kyouko. Don't mess up.

"Kyoutarou" he parrots, "Don't hear that name often around here. What class you in? Who do you have?"

"Who?" I flick through my notebook and find the name. "Miss Saotome".

He bursts out laughing, catching me by surprise and causing me to flinch slightly. "Oh man, good luck with that. She's a nightmare".

"Aw man".

"She's not too strict or anything, a bit of a Misandrist who makes her male pupils real freakin' uncomfortable with questions, particularly about her failed relationships. I just hope you have a seat at the back or something".

I chuckle nervously "Heh, me too... heh, heh, aw crap".

He smacks my back. "Buck up, man. I'll see you around".

I wave him off as he goes to his own room. Despite the news about my homeroom teacher, I feel a little more settled already. Nice guy.

* * *

I eventually find the homeroom and come across who I assume is my teacher. She appears rather happy, shuffling some test papers and getting things prepared. I knock on the door to inform my presence. I feel my confidence plummet as she delivers me a hard, hostile stare. Feeling like a cockroach, I think maybe I best scoot away now.

"AH! In you come, new student" she ushers hastily, gesturing for me to come in with a swing of her hand. I do so with no hesitation. I don't wanna be on her bad side. God forbid.

"Write your name on the board and introduce yourself. Then we'll get started". Her delivery is cold and with all the eyes staring, I don't at all feel welcome. I do so the best and quickest I can then turn, with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kyoutarou Sakura. It's a pleasure to me-"

"Thank you! You may now take a seat!" she shouts, whisking her ruler up in the air, pointing to the back of the room.

"Y-yes, miss" I sigh and trudge my way over.

"Welcome to the club, bro" a random guy whispers sympathetically from the middle rows.

As I go to grab my seat, I realize just who I'm seated next to. Sayaka. She offers me a shy smile and I mouth a 'hi', before seating down.

As the fortune was foretold, by my new friend Kyousuke, she begins a rant about a one-night-stand and I decide to just take out my book and do some equations as I wait for her to finish.

"Kyoutarou-san".

I look up and see Sayaka handing me a note from under the table. Taking it cautiously, I look to see what she's wrote:

 _You look familiar. Have we met somewhere?_

I write back.

 _No chance. Just moved in._

She nods as she receives it, although looks at me in thought for a moment and I raise a brow at her. I feel myself blushing already and she writes again to me. We exchange notes several times:

 _Sorry about the home teacher, she can be a pain sometimes. Don't take her attitude towards you personally._

 _Kinda hard not to. Besides I kinda expected this. Kyousuke told me about her._

 _You know him?_

 _Met him on the way in. Nice guy._

 _Did he mention me?_

 _No, why?_

She didn't reply after that, but I noticed a stain of pink colour her cheeks. I see. She already likes someone. This is gonna be tough.

* * *

I sit up at the top of the roof during break and over look the students below. Homeroom wasn't too unbearable. I guess if I just keep my mouth shut and do my work, I'll get through it.

"What's the word, Sakura-san?" comes a soft voice.

I look beside me and there beheld the little feline, staring right at me.

"It seems she's got her eye on someone".

"I see. Are they together?".

"It doesn't seem like it. I guess I'll just have to talk to them both".

"Communication is key in any relationship" Kyubey says informatively. "Well then, I'll return at the end of the day to catch up with how you are".

"Thank you, Kyubey". I fish out from my satchel some left overs of my Taiyaki "Want some?". The critter scoffs down the pastry, smacking his lips and hops onto the rail, along the building and out of sight.

"Hey, Sakura-kun".

Kun?

I turn and see Kyousuke at the doorway smiling over at me. "You're not lonely up here, are ya?".

"Huh, nah. Just a lot to take in today, just getting some air and piece of mind".

"Heh, good thinking. A lot of folks come up here for the same reason. It's like some sacred area people come to to clear their heads, conveniently available at the right time".

I just realized something. His tone of voice seems rather soft when he speaks to me. Dunno if he's always like that, but it's very calm. Like he feels like he can be himself when he's with me.

"Clearing your own mind of anything, Kyousuke?".

"Huh? Yeah, plenty of stuff. I can't say though".

I swear I saw him blush as he said that, and he looks to the floor. Sayaka maybe? *Sigh*

"Anyway, the bells about to go and we got football next. You any good?".

That's actually something I wasn't too bad at growing up. When I was young, I'd play with the boys all the time. Father disapproved of it. He disapproved of everything I...

"Hell yeah. You better hope we're on the same team, 'cus I'm gonna crush whoever's in my way".

He grins at me and turns for the door.

"That delivery had better be a promise".

End of Part Three


	4. Progress

Man, if there's something I don't like about boys, it's the smell. The bombardment I got when I walked into the changing room was almost unbearable. I make an excuse to go change in the toilet cubicle and join the other guys on the field. I look up and see that a number of girls are peeking out their classrooms, some call to the boys they fancy. I like it. A further boost of confidence rises in me, hoping that maybe Sayaka is watching me. Was she even into the athletic type? I guess I'm about to find out.

The whistle blows and I strike off the first kick. Playing this older, I come to see that some of these guys are heavy on putting their weight into each tackle and kick. I almost feel intimidated by it. Almost. For once, I feel I can be myself a bit more. Kyousuke's on my team, however I notice he tends to fall back a bit. He isn't as bold or as fast and he seems breathless a lot of the time. I run over to him.

"You need any help?".

He pants, smiling at me "Nah, I'm okay. Just not used to this is all. My leg's still not that great since I came back from the hospital".

"If you get tired, pass to me".

"Thanks, Sakura-kun".

From then on, I'm like lightening. The other team can't keep up with me and I hear some of the girls calling me (I'm clearly not known well yet, and they called me 'Redhead') and I kinda smirk, seeing that I am most definitely getting the attention of the girls in the class. If one of them were Sayaka remains to be seen. At the end, the whistle blows and the cheering comes about as an enthusiastic roar of praise. The boys keep patting my back, saying good job. I'm beaming. I looked up to see if perhaps the blue haired gal is watching me. No sign of her.

* * *

"Man, Sakura-kun's got some speed".

"Did you see how many he whacked into the net! I need to work out".

I feel like a peacock showing it's feathers. A wide smile has been printed on my face all morning after that. Afterwards, meeting back in the homeroom for math, I sit beside Sayaka and see she's looking down. I send her a note.

 _You okay?_

She writes back.

 _Kyousuke didn't look so good out there today._

 _I'll keep an eye on him for ya._

 _Thank you._

 _You care about him alot don't you?_

 _He was a childhood friend of mine._

 _I see. He's lucky to have a friend as caring as you._

She doesn't respond, but offers me a soft smile that makes my stomach feel like a cookie crumbling. Why does she have such an affect on me? It's still puzzling.

* * *

At lunch, I'm making my way back to the roof, until I see Sayaka over at the bench. I want to join her, but then I see a friend of hers emerge from close by and I just decide to listen in on them instead.

"Madoka, come sit here".

"I'm starving" sighs the friend, in relief as she was about to fill her belly. "How's the new boy who sits next to you? He doesn't bother you, does he?".

She's talking about me? Yes!

"He's nice. He said he'd look out for Kyousuke for me. Nah, he doesn't bother me or anything".

Good, I've made a decent impression this time.

"I still can't shake the feeling I know him from somewhere".

Oh, boy. This again.

"Oh? Where do you think?" cooes the friend, snacking on her lunch.

"There was this one night, where I met this weird girl and her cat under a bridge in the park. She smelt like rotten eggs and was kinda shy".

Well, hopefully I don't smell like that anymore.

"Her name was Kyouko, kinda tomboyish. I tried to meet up with her at the same place for the first week, but I never saw sight of her. I always went at the same time I was there last time, but I never saw her again".

SERIOUSLY? I WAS JUST TOO EARLY? SON OF A-

"It's a shame. Besides the smell and her headstrong, aggressive attitude, she seemed nice and I wanted to be friends with her".

Sayaka...

Dammit. Why does all of this have to be so hard? Why couldn't I have just come here as a girl, then it'd all play out fine? I'm such an idiot. Dammit, Kyubey!

"Don't worry, Sayaka. I'm sure she's looking for you too. She'll be around".

I am.

* * *

"You sure have picked up popularity around here fast, Sakura-kun" whispers Kyousuke, amused by the girls giggling and waving to me from some of the rooms.

"I don't really care how popular I am. I'm just here to get things done. Just another day for me" I murmur. I'm lying kind of. I do like the adoration and attention. I just wish it was coming from someone else.

"See any girls you like yet?".

My eyes widen. "Cripes, Kyousuke, you don't beat around the bush do you?" I squeak, surprised.

He laughs in response. "I was curious. Sorry man. If there isn't anyo-".

"Sayaka-Miki" I project daringly, boldly and he tenses noticeably. I look up at him and see he's rather taken aback. It's hard to tell if he's scared because he has competition or if he's about to launch a fist at me. I'm ready for anything.

"H-Hey man, that's cool. Sayaka was one of my friends when I was younger".

"I heard from her, yeah. She talks about you a lot"

"S-She does?" he ponders aloud, bewildered.

"Yeah".

"Look, Sakura-kun, she's all yours okay. I'm more... focused on my studies, so I ain't really got time for stuff like that. Good luck to ya" he assures me and walks off.

Well at least that's under wraps. Sucks to be Sayaka though. I wonder if I should tell her?

* * *

Finally the first day is over. I'm exhausted. Kyousuke invited me over to play some games and show me his violin, but I declined his invitation, said I was busy. I don't really wanna get to friendly with this guy.

"Kyoutarou-san!".

My god that voice is music to my ears. I turn and see it's indeed Sayaka running over to me.

"H-Hey Miki-san".

We're actually talking now. It's not just those stupid notes any more. My heart is soaring.

"Call me Sayaka".

"Sure,... Sayaka. Um... how you doin'?".

"I'm good. I'm sorry I'm always talking to you about Kyousuke, he just seems like a good friend of yours right now".

"Yeah well, he is. I can confide in him, trust him".

"So...?"

"Did he mention you? Is that what you're getting at?" I grumble. God, she's so transparent.

She blushes and chuckles lightly "Um, yeah".

"H-He did and I asked him how he felt about you and he just sees you as a friend".

She's clearly disappointed and I sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka".

"It's okay. He's practically in a world of his own now, with his career".

"Career?".

"Yeah, he plays the violin".

"Nice" I say, feigning interest.

"He's amazing at it, you know. I've seen him play Ave-Maria and-".

"Uh-huh".

She observes my reaction and blushes again. "I'm sorry, I'm doing it again".

"Forget about it, man. I know what it feels like... non-reciprocated feelings".

Her head tilts up at me, surprised. Her eyes seem to shimmer with fascination and trust. I'm finding it hard to speak now. That gushy feeling is rising from my gut, into my chest. It's engulfing me.

"You do?".

"Yeah, it sucks. You get this sense of hopelessness and desperation. You try not to believe it, but when reality sets in, it's cold and hard. And the rejection, sometimes it makes you desire the person more. But, it'll fade. If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be".

"Kyoutarou-san...".

Ah, geez. I can feel her gaze... it's holding me in it. Her deep blue eyes, I can't help but return the gaze. I feel my cheeks burn and hers does too. We look away from each other. My heart is pounding. Maybe Kyubey was right. Am I gay? Am I in love with her? Surely girls aren't normally supposed to think of each other like this.

"Thanks... what you said actually helps me a bit".

"No problem, Sayaka".

We reach the gates and even the tips of my ears are scorching.

"Kyoutarou-san, if you'd like, you can eat with me and my friends tomorrow. They'd like to meet you".

"Yeah? That'd be great".

"Okay. Cya tommorrow, Sayaka".

"Bye Kyoutarou-san".

We walk our separate ways and in my head I'm celebrating. I'm also starving. I wonder what Kyubey has got us for dinner?

End of Part Four


	5. A gentleman

"It sounds like you're off to a promising start" chirps Kyubey, munching on some Sushi obtained at a store. He particularly likes the avocado and salmon filled ones.

"I can't believe I even made it this far. I still don't know that much about her though. The way she goes on about Kyouske drives me nuts" I sigh, tired from the first day and already preparing for bed.

"These things take time. Communication is key. Don't let things sit in assumption or ignore them. People in general like it when you listen to what they have to say. It makes them feel like they matter to that person".

"I'm already mentally taking notes".

The scoundrel finishes off with his disposable tray, licking it clean, before jumping up onto the tatty bed with me, coming up close, curling up beside my head. His purrs cause vibrations through the pillow and I roll my eyes.

* * *

It's gotten to the point I'm basically teaching myself. Sitting out on the roof is so nice, especially after experiencing another verbal rampage from the teacher. Men can't be THAT bad, for crying out loud. I'm studying Algebra, before I'm startled by a pair of hands landing on my shoulders.

"Boo!".

"Aargh!".

Sayaka projects what I assume to be a flirtatious giggle. "What's up Kyoutarou-san? You a closet egg-head now?".

"N-No" I scowl "I just wanna keep on top of work. Doesn't make me an egg-head". I turn away from her, but she see walks back into my line of sight.

"Well I'm not surprised, people don't get much from the homeroom teacher's lessons anyways. The most they learn is how to cook eggs right".

Communication is key.

"Do you have a favorite subject?" I ask. She blinks at me for a bit, thinking.

"I guess English. I love writing. I wanna be able to cook and make music too, but I suck at both pretty hard".

I give an amused glance "You can't be that bad. C'mon".

"I caused a school evacuation when I tried to make Kushiyaki and the Home Ec. room caught fire".

I gulped.

"Yeah, I'm bad".

"Good god, never visit my house".

"Oh I will, I'll cook even more Kushiyaki and burn your house to the ground!" she yells humorously, jumping at me. I yelp in surprise, as her hands clamp around my chest and she hugs me from behind.

Although enjoying the contact, I have to show restraint. If she pulls too much, my binder would come loose. "H-Hey, knock it off, will ya?".

She chuckles more and even smacks my back. My poor back, is that just a thing around here?

"Whatever, geek, I'll be off then".

Man, restraint is hard to keep.

"What did you call me?".

She grins deviously and flicks her hair back some, looking over her shoulder to me. "Oh nothing, that you're a nerdy doofus".

Her stance is in a manner of getting ready to run, anticipating my reaction. Smart-ass.

"I'll show you who's a doofus!". I charge for her and she runs away, chuckling lightly. God her laughter makes me weak in the knees. I chase her around the roof for a good while, although I hold back some, not wanting to actually catch her. More or less just being playful.

"So much for lightening speed. Is the whole boys football team just composed of weaklings then?".

That's it. I finally catch her, my arms snaking across her tummy and I pick her up, arching my back somewhat. I can't believe how light she is and her hair falls back some and tickles my face. She kicks and flails, screaming and laughing and I begin to chuckle too. I feel so happy.

"How about this weakling throws you off the roof?".

She's scrambling and squeaking now and her arms cling about my neck, her face buried into my chest, as I walk over to the perimeter where the posh rails are. I create a swinging motion with my arms, like I'm really gonna do it.

"Eeek! No! You're not a weakling. Put me down! Put me da-hown!" she manages, through her fits of laughter.

I'm literally carrying her bridal style now and I turn and walk back to the bench to lay her down. As she collects her breath, she looks up at me and her smile eventually shrinks away. Those orbs of sky blue reel me in deep and I feel my heart lodge in my throat again. I notice her lips are glistening with a type of cherry lip balm. Their appearance, and scent, is begging for me to try. I flush deeply and pull away, so hungry for a taste of those lips.

"Kyoutarou-san?...Are you joining us for lunch then?"

I gather my composure and brush my hair back a tad, sorting myself out.

"Um, yeah, sounds great" I say cheerfully.

"Cool, I can introduce you to my friends, Hitomi and Madoka. They're eager to meet you".

"Yeah?".

"Yeah I... err, talk about you sometimes".

My heart flutters in my chest, seeing her hair clash with her blushing face and she turns around to head to class.

* * *

"So, it's 'The Lightening', Kyoutarou-san!" excitedly proclaims the bubblegum haired gal, known as Madoka, somewhat shorter than Sayaka.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Hitomi greets in a hushed, pleasant tone, bowing.

"Yo" I say, waving my hand.

"He's joining us for lunch" explains the bluenette, as we seat ourselves at a booth in the canteen. "I'll be back in a sec. Napkins".

"Sayaka sure has taken a liking to you rather quickly, Kyoutarou-san" Hitomi informs, quite cheekily.

"We hear you go off on your own sometimes. Are you lonely? You shouldn't be, concerning all the 'fans' you've gotten after yesterday's match" wonders Madoka.

"I'm not one for crowds. I enjoy company occasionally though" I insist. My burger in front of me looks so freaking good, but I'm waiting for Sayaka. Manners, right?

"What a gentleman, waiting for your lady to arrive back!" cooes the lily, kink haired maiden, with a small smile. My lady?

"H-Huh? Erm... n-no! Me and Sayaka aren't like that... we err" I attempt to say, feeling my face catch fire again. The girls deliver a bubbly giggle to each other.

"We're only teasing you".

"Aww Kyoutarou-san's turned into a tomato" Madoka joined in, mockingly.

I just sit there and take it. I can't really do anything and I'm actually pretty worn out from the 'work-out' I had, chasing Sayaka earlier.

"What's so funny you guys?" inquires the blueberry haired gal, taking her seat.

"Kyoutarou-san waited patiently for you. Some guys I know wouldn't take a moment to spare once they had their food placed in front of them. I was just saying how gentleman-like it was of him to wait for his girlfriend like that".

Okay, she's here now. I can eat. I rip of the wrapper for the burger and chow down greedily, hoping it'd quickly wash away my colour scheme and drown out the sounds of their amused laughing. Out the corner of my eye, I see Sayaka blushing.

* * *

I don't get it. Are such little actions really that big a deal? I thought some manners were out of courtesy, like holding open a door for someone. I started to notice if I even did something as simple as that for Sayaka, some girls would squeal and fawn over me. It's hard to escape it. Does everything really have to be so damn suspicious?

I hear a loud cry of pain from outside and go outside, discovering Kyousuke on the ground, holding his leg, cringing and wincing in agony.

"Dude what happened?" I ask, getting on the ground beside him.

"M-My classmate, Kaneda..." he stutters, groaning.

A condescending chortle emits from behind me and some stupid, bowl hair cut loser stands over me and him.

"What's your problem?".

"Kyousuke needs to man up. Ever since he came back from the hospital, he's been dragging our team down. We thought we'd knock some sense into him".

"Are you dimwits hearing yourselves? He came back from the hospital recently, lay off!".

"K-Kyoutarou-kun..." Kyousuke whimpers, as I rise to my feet. Taking this guy on, headstrong.

Kanade doesn't give a second to think, not even for me. He delivers a quick punch into my stomach, something I didn't expect. This guy is big. He laughs in my face and so I deliver a hook and uppercut, knocking him onto his back. A crowd forms around us and lets out a collective gasp. Kaneda grunts and picks himself back up, or tries too but I leap at him, getting him in a headlock. A wave of chanting and cheering sweeps over us, as he gets back up and attempts to throw me off him. I've locked my legs around him from behind and he's still in my grasp. He throws fistfuls at me from behind, but eventually, he collapses and I let him go, as he's gasping for air.

"Don't ever touch Kyousuke again, do you hear me?" I bellow and he nods, passing out on the concrete. The students cheer and a teacher finally approaches the scene.

"What happened here?".

To my amazement, the crowd goes nuts, saying Kaneda got in a fight with Kyousuke and I was trying to stop it. It seems I was free of blame and the teachers hulled up the neanderthal and dragged him to the Head Master's office. Me, I took Kyousuke's arm over my shoulder and helped walk him to the nurse.

End of Part Five


	6. Secret

Kyousuke sighs with relief and also pain, as he is laid into bed. A black eye has already begun to form and the nurse examines his legs and arm just in case something had happened. The news is positive. Just some bruises thankfully, both me and him. I insist on staying with him, until he felt better and the nurse gives me permission, until the next bell, signifying the beginning of the next class. It's all very quiet in the room. We can just hear each others gentle breathing, as I sit by him and, as soon as the nurse left, he turns his head to me to speak.

"T-thank you... Kyoutarou-kun... you're not hurt are you?" he whispers, great appreciation apparent in his voice.

I smile warmly at him.

"Don't mention it, man. And no, I'm okay".

"Naw, I'm serious. Kaneda has always been hell for me, for a lot of people. To see him get his comeuppance like that, it's so satisfying. The world doesn't feel like it's against me anymore. I can have faith again in people".

There's a great sense of peace in his voice. He sits up to see me properly.

"You have faith in me" I say.

"I do" he replies, turning his face away, a light blush on his cheeks. "I didn't think you could do something as tremendous as that, but I knew from the start you were someone who was strong...".

There's a strange feel about the atmosphere right now. I can't put my finger on it.

"I felt that if from the beginning I could be there for you, you'd be there for me, in times we'd most need each other".

"W-well, that's what friends are for" I shrug off, with a carefree impression. I don't like where this is going one bit.

"Hmm. Friends..." he sighs. "See, Kyoutarou-kun, I don't see that happening for us..."

"W-what... you don't wanna be friends anymore?".

"I don't have ANY friends, Kyoutarou-kun. I probably never will. Not real friends anyways".

I cock my head in question and he looks at me somewhat sympathetically, knowing I don't fully understand.

"I can't be myself around other people. But you, you're different. You treat me like I matter. You care about me, which is why I don't want us to be 'friends'...".

My stomach sinks when I realize he's placed a hand on mine and I gulp, stunned. Please don't take me down the path I think this is going, Kyousuke. I can't speak. I'm absolutely stuck in my spot.

"Kyoutarou-kun... will you...?" he breathes softly. He reaches for my face and brushes my cheek ever so delicately.

I immediately leave my seat and march for the door. He leaps up and grabs me from behind. I bite my lip hard, as he nestles his head by mine, nuzzling me slightly. His grasp is strong around my belly and he holds me close. I just stare down at the floor, towards the door.

"P-please... Kyoutarou-kun... don't. hate me" he chokes out.

"I don't... Kyousuke... but, I cannot accept your feelings" I say boldly.

His thumbs start to rub the material of my shirt and I tense some more at the sensations.

"You... wouldn't tell anybody... w-we're still friends, right?" he stutters.

I feel his desperation and can relate to him. What if Sayaka discovers I'm a girl? Will she hate me? Spreads rumors? Laughs at me? Calls me a freak? None of these I took into account. I was too blinded by my desire to care. I didn't know. In the end, I guess I'm here as a one off: If she rejects me, I'll take off and forget we ever met, or try to. Things may be easier that way.

"I won't tell a soul Kyousuke... I promise..." I finally state, heart-felt. I look at him confidently, turning my head to him. "You can trust me".

This is so damn intense. If anyone were to walk in, we'd be done for. Best settle this quickly, before the bell goes.

"You promise?" he speaks, in a hushed, somewhat husky voice.

God, this is so uncomfortable.

"I promise".

I guess it's something like an oath, a promise sealed with absolute and total secrecy, as he lifts my chin up and captures my lips with his. He brushes his lips lightly over mine, caressing my stomach and chest slightly. I squeeze my eyes shut, repulsed, but I remain still, as I swore I'd never spill his secret to anybody.

* * *

Leaving the room, I feel groggy. I need something to get that memory out of my head... forever. Rest guaranteed, I'd never tell a soul he liked 'men', to save his reputation and also because I feel sorry for the poor sissy.

Making my way down the corridor, I hear the voice of the vermin crawling around in the ventilation.

"Well if you were ever curious about the other gender, I guess now-"

"Shut up, Kyubey! If you spill a word to anybody, I'm turning you into a plushy put in Claw Machines in the arcade that nobody wants!".

"I just find it amusing this incident. I guess the reason Kyousuke wasn't interested in relationships at all was due to his insecurities".

"Gee, you think?!".

"Humans are very odd. Homosexuality is commonplace in the animal kingdom. Why is it such a big problem for humans? Are you not animals too?".

"I have classes now, Bagpuss. So, shove off!".

* * *

Classes are unbearably slow, so I zone in and out a lot, until the bluenette sends me a note:

 _You look dazed. You feeling okay?_

 _Was in a fight earlier?_

 _Geez, you okay?_

 _I'm okay. Some guy was picking on Kyousuke so I gave him a beating._

 _How's Kyousuke?_

 _He's... peachy._

 _Okay, you sure fine?_

 _Yes._

* * *

After that, several weeks passed and me and Sayaka's bond grew stronger and stronger. Every day, I yearned for her more and more. How on earth was I planning to tell her and when?

"Hey everyone, there's a dance coming up!" calls out Miss Saotome, rolling out a poster to show to the class.

End of Part Six

 **(Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Please leave comments. Would love to hear idea and/or feedback.)**


	7. Dreams

Ritualistically, I make way up to the roof, ready for my break-time study. But as I go to push open the door, I hear a faint, weakly withheld set of sniffling and whimpers. I peer through the slant at the door to see Sayaka leaning over the railings, forlorn, her shoulders jerking with every sob. Very quietly, I open the door and close it behind me and walk over to her.

"Y-yo, Sayaka" I greet softly, hoping not to take her too much by surprise. She doesn't respond at all and I step a little closer to her. She must of heard me, we're the only ones up here.

Eventually, I come to stand beside her and her crying is a little less restrained now. I see tear drops fall onto the rails and I feel a tugging on my heart strings. I can already tell what she's thinking.

"L-look, Sayaka. Don't get yourself worked up about it. It's just a dance...".

"Nobody wants to go with me" she whispers hoarsely. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?".

I can't say. I've never even danced and never really much cared for it, until now.

"Well-".

She sighs disdainfully " Of course you wouldn't. You're a guy. You probably don't even care".

I frown at the remark, inwardly hoping she wasn't picking up on the teacher's Misandry.

"What about your friends? Can't you still just go with us and have a good time? Madoka's not even remotely interested in finding a guy. She just wants to spend time with you and Hitomi".

"Mmm".

"Besides, wouldn't you rather have fun and tag along for even a laugh, rather than giving a damn about some guy you probably never taken a second glance at, just for the sake of conventions?".

"I guess I'm just a romantic" she admits, bashfully.

I snicker. "Wanting a prince charming to just whisk you off your feet and into a land whimsy?".

"Shud-dup" the bluenette pouts.

"Ooo, I'm the majestic Sayaka-chan, the Mitakihara maiden, waiting to be rescuoood from my life of middle-class misery. Woe is me!" I mock, prancing about flamboyantly.

"You're not funny".

"I don't get it. Are you just expecting that one night to be THE night everything falls into place for you and all your worries wash away?".

"No".

"So what's the use of crying over it?".

She turns around and leans against the railing, wiping her eyes "I just wish I could have that experience that everyone talks about, parades about: that there's this one person that makes them feel on top of the world. Together with them, they feel confident, strong, capable of doing anything. An overwhelming desire to be with that person forever and to sacrifice so much so that that one person can be happy. That that person's happiness means the world to them and they'd do what it took so that they'd feel that way as much as possible".

That's what I want. But, more so, I want her to have a sense of independence: that she feels maybe she doesn't need to have someone to be a great person. Someone who's smart, talented, loyal, kind, an inspiration. Someone who believes in themselves and that they can make changes if they act upon it, not just sitting around and waiting for it to happen. But, then again, I want her to be dependent on me: to make her smile, bring her joy, comfort her when she's sad, make her laugh, to embrace her, stroke her hair and tell her everything's alright. I wanna encourage her to follow through with her intentions and follow what she believes is right. I want her to be her own person, not a slave to the desire of other people's impressions of what's right and wrong.

She looks to me for a moment, as the wind blows her strands of her bright blue hair and shakes her head. "Why am I telling you this?".

"Because you trust me?" I propose.

Her eyes find mine again, and she smiles and nods.

"Thanks for listening to me, Kyoutarou-san. I know I'm a handful sometimes".

"Nothing wrong with having dreams. That's what this place is really all about: discovering who you are and creating your own mission in life, ambition, to succeed and achieve your ultimate dreams. Making yourself and the people you love happy in your accomplishments and inciting and persuading others to follow in your footsteps to wake to their own calling in life".

She's clearly taken aback. Even I am. I talk sometimes, without a clue, and just hoping whatever comes out is insightful or intelligent.

She cocks a brow at me, smiling coyly, with a hint of teasing "I think you're even more soppy than I am".

I grumble quietly and she chuckles. That bubbly sound hypnotizes me.

"So, Mr. sentimental, what's your dream?". She takes a step or more up to me, hands behind her back, bowing slightly, with those eyes staring alluringly into mine.

"N-Nothing!".

"Oooh, come now. You must have some idea, swimming in that egg-head brain of yours".

"I'm not an egghead!" I bite, spinning round with folded arms. She giggles and steps round, trying to catch my gaze again.

"Tell Sayaka-chan, she won't tell... that many people" she slyly pleas.

"I said no".

"Right, drastic measures".

Wha-?

"Drastic mea-?"

She pounces on me and attempts to wrestle me to the floor. There's an intoxicating smell of lemon and pine coming from her, probably a perfume or deodorant. I grunt, trying to shift her off me. I fear, she may shift my binder again.

"S-Stop, please!".

"No, I'm the interrogator and you shan't be released until you tell me what I want to kn-".

"I WANNA GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!" I confess and her eyes widen upon hearing.

The smile fades away and she lets me go. I get to my face, red faced, and brush myself off.

"Y-you do? After everything you said, I thought you didn't care at all about it" she murmurs, disbelieving what I'm saying.

"I do... I do care, about...m-making you happy".

The atmosphere is tense as hell and she seems to have frozen up, like a deer caught in headlights. I've talked too much. I may as well just throw the cards on the table now.

"I like you. I-I've liked you for a long time, Sayaka. I just kept my distance, 'cus I knew you liked Kyousuke and even afterwards thought maybe I wasn't your type. I'm no musician, I'm not some sophisticated intellectual... I'm some rough-edged, eggheaded doofus at most but, I wanted to be someone you can seek comfort, trust and happiness in".

Both of us were a burning crimson now. I gulp and scratch my arm in nervousness.

"You like me?" asks Sayaka, eventually after a long pause.

"I do. Please... will you go to the dance with me, Sayaka-Miki?".

I figured the formality would make it seem more serious. She cups her face in her hands, probably an attempt to cool herself. Have I worked her up that much? That's not a good sign.

"I'd love to" she whispers affectionately.

* * *

"I think you're going to have to find out for yourself. You can ask in the library for books if you think that'd help" Kyubey said, as we were walking home.

"Oh, come on! You've helped me out so much and gotten me this far, and you say you can't dance?".

"I was developed for research purposes, not entertainment" he gloated somewhat, abhorring my regard to his life experience.

"I know, I know. Sorry. Man, I guess I'll just practice at break time".

"See? Not a problem. So I imagine at the dance you'll want to achieve a sense of intimacy with her?".

"I-Intimacy?" I stutter, blushing.

"I imagine you'll want to kiss her. That's a big part in human courtship, no?".

"K-K-Kiss her?!" I exclaim, covering my mouth.

Yes, I remember playing around with her that day on the roof, chasing her, picking her up and wanting press my lips against hers so badly. Imagining it, I can still smell the berry lip balm that was shimmering, beckoning me to kiss her.

"I...I...".

"Don't say you haven't thought of it".

"I have. So what?".

"Are you going to tell her? Reveal your true gender and identity?".

How in the world could I? How could I do that now, after so long? What in the heck is she going to say and think? I can't. I can't tell her. I can't do this.

"You can't keep it a secret from her forever" Kyubey warned, flickering his tail as they made their way back to their dark, damp, dusty room.

End of Part Seven


	8. Emotions left behind

On the night of the dance, Kyubey had sought out a conveniently well fitting tuxedo for me. Trying it on, looking into the smashed, cob web coated mirror made me feel a tremendous satisfaction, but also a nerve wracking terror, anticipating the events that may unfold after tonight.

"Very dashing" mewed the feline. "Sayaka will be most enchanted by you this night".

"Enough that she may discard the fact that I'm actually a girl" I mumbled, anxiously.

"Fingers crossed. Remember, it's not the end of the world if she turns you down. Perhaps at least you can still be friends".

"I sure hope so".

"Chin up!".

It's no use. My confidence has caved in and all I see in the mirror is the makings of a big fat liar.

* * *

The gym hall has been cleared for the event and some K-pop is playing over on the DJ, some of which is tacky for my taste. I'd request Babymetal or something, but they'd obviously turn it down. I don't see anyone around who'd be into that.

I spot Madoka and Hitomi and stroll, nonchalantly up to them. Madoka instantly gushes.

"Oh, Kyoutarou-san, you look great".

"Very handsome" Hitomi added softly.

I scan about me for any signs of blue, but see none.

"Where's Sayaka?" I quiery to the candyfloss haired babe.

She scoots from her chair and waves over back to the entrance. "There she is! Over here, Sayaka-chan!" she calls, practically bouncing on the spot in hopes she'd see her.

My eyes find her and my heart essentially engages itself in a marathon as she walks on up to us. She presents herself in utmost grace, in a navy dress, swaying as low as her ankles, below the waistline rippled like waves. The V neck, not too exploitative of the area, shows some skin and a lovely silver necklace with a Mermaid. It also bears a faint pattern with lighter blues, displaying seashells. Finally, on her wrist is a bracelet with little music notes as charms.

"You're beautiful" I breath, absentmindedly, completely absorbed by her.

Her friends chuckle and I come down from my high, landing back on earth and blushing furiously. She delivers a captivating smile, her cute cheeks pinked from my adoration.

"Y-you're pretty good-looking too" she verbally stumbles, brushing back some strands of hair in her eyes.

At that moment, the room darkens and I see a disco ball descend, as a softer tune comes on, making an opportunity for couples to slow dance. I offer her my hand and she shyly takes it. I guide her onto the dance floor as the music begins.

 **-And I'm Home-**

 _With two hearts rusting together, in a world without sound; what do you see?_  
 _I'm searching for the face who will say "see you again," I'll just be doing it over and over again._

 _If you would only notice that right there; was a figure from behind crying all on its own._

 _It was a rough place, and a lonely one,_

 _but we joined our hands._

I placed my arms about her waist and she placed her hands on my shoulders, smiling up at me as we slowly danced together. I let the music and emotions guide us.

 _No matter how many times you feel that way,_  
 _there will always be warmth here._  
 _Even if it was a mistake, I don't care, I'll always be by your side._  
 _With the sound of tears and the colors of a sigh,_  
 _I'm sure this is where we are now._

 _A jestful everyday life;_  
 _I want to see it, I want to see it, that future._

Calming to the lyrics and mood of the song, I felt Sayaka snake her hands further up and eventually her arms went up around my neck and she laid her head to rest on my chest. I smile warmly, a hand going up to rub her upper back soothingly

"I can hear your heart going crazy" she whispered, in a daze.

 _When the bluff of false courage in my voice began to falter,_

 _the dream began to end_  
 _Holding my knees,_  
 _when my vision fades, I know I'll quickly collapse._

 _If it stays like this, if it stays like this_

 _the two of us will have to rush to the only furthest exit._

 _Even now I still have hope._

 _Now, let's smile and gaze at each other._

A content, dreamy sigh escapes the bluenette's lips and she pulls her head away some, so she can look at me again. Entranced by each others gaze, I lift a hand up to hold her cheek, brushing the soft skin with a thumb slowly, caressing her. All of my inner feelings are beginning to bubble, as I feel myself melting in her grasp.

 _With a simple and innocent face,_  
 _let's embrace our disheveled feelings._  
 _Even this place where we've lost ourselves feels so gentle._

My conscience is catching up with me now and I know that tonight there will be pain. My smile breaks and my joy deteriorates.

"W-What's wrong, Kyoutarou-san?" she whispers, reaching up to stroke my cheek too.

"Sayaka... I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere quiet?".

I try my best to hide my fear, but I guess she picked up on it automatically, and a sense of sadness could be heard in her reply.

"Okay".

I again take her hand and lead her out of the hall, out to a balcony, overlooking the gigantic entrance to the middle school.

 _I'll keep calling your name no matter how many times,_  
 _even if the future is uncertain._  
 _It's hard to say goodbye, it hurts every time I think of you._

"What's the matter?" she says, standing by me, a hand on my shoulder.

"I just need... to understand something... before I tell you something important. 'Cus I feel that the way we've connected has and is something so special. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I just need to know if you accept my feelings and if you feel the same way".

The silence is rather bitter. The wind does a good job of calming though, like God's telling me it'll be okay and there's nothing to worry about.

"I do accept your feelings, I know that you like me... but, I don't know if I'm fully returning your feelings... yet. You only told me how you felt recently and, while I do like you, I don't know if my feelings are as deep as yours. I feel that with time they may become something stronger though, you know?".

She's honest. Truthful. I appreciate it, but I can't help but feel myself already getting choked up.

"You understand don't you? I want it to work. I think you're a sweet guy. You've been loyal to me, listening to my problems, making me laugh, asking about me... but I don't really feel like I know you".

"T-That's kinda the point I wanna get to..." I muster. I have a feeling like tears are gonna pop up, so I'll do this as quick as I can. "You see, I haven't been fully truthful to you about who I am. And... I fear that... that the fact that I'm different to what you currently think will lead you away... will make you never wanna see me again".

"Well, you haven't hurt anyone have you?" she asks, brows raised.

"No".

"So it'll be okay, whatever it is".

"But, I fear that by telling you, I'll also be hurting you".

She's clearly puzzled and I take a deep breath.

 _I'm right here._  
 _I'm right here._  
 _Please come back and be with me._

"I've lied to you, since I've got here, I've lied about what I really am and I'm sorry that..." my visions blurred now and I feel droplets falling onto my hands on the rails of the balcony.

"I was stupid... so stupid" I weep.

It seems these past few months I've been through is just a big dream and it's preventing me from waking up. I don't wanna wake up. All this time being here has been some of the best days of my life. Why and how could I not want this.

"S-Sayaka, I'm-!".

My words are cut off, as she presses her lips to mine. Electricity is coursing through me, my eyes widen and my flesh fries, as her hands reach up to clasp behind behind my neck, holding me close. I kiss her back, finally tasting those sweet lips of hers. My arms fly up to wrap around her too and I gently nip and suck her bottom lip, wanting to taste more of that berry on her skin. Reality begins to rattle within me and I pull away, both of us breathing heavily. My face is flushed and she looks to me in question.

"Sayaka,... I- I'm a..." I try, my voice cracking. I can't do it. I'm sorry.

I run, tears pouring from my eyes. I'm sorry, Sayaka.

 _It won't ever change;_  
 _these emotions which have been left behind._

End of Part Eight


	9. If I were honest

It's been three days now since I had kissed her, ran away, and stopped going to the Mitakihara school. I was too afraid now. I feared she'd hate me. I'd rather she'd forget I even existed than to know I was despised by the girl I love.

I walk around now with my hood up. I can't bear the thought of her knowing the truth if she ever happened across me.

"If you spoke with her about what happened, I'm sure you'd meet some understanding" suggests the fleabag, tagging along side of me in the rain.

"You said if I stopped going, you'd forget the ordeal. It's over now. So drop it" I spit.

He obeys this time and we resume our stroll in silence, the raining massaging our backs. We're back in the park and happen across the bridge from before and I crawl underneath to avoid the wet for the time being. Kyubey shakes himself off, splattering my face with another dash of sprinkling rain drops.

"Apologies" he says.

I don't care anymore. I didn't even care enough to eat today, despite the feline pestering me, like a mother with it's kittens. Is that even how he sees me now? Am I his kitten?

I look out over the water's aquatic display, appearing to dance in the weather. It's hypnotizing. I can't help but remember the last night I was with her: the way she smiled at me, held me close and the way she kissed me. It's all just a memory now. None of it's real and it's best it fades away than tracks me forever as a guilty reminder.

"Kyouko".

I freeze, turning my head to see Sayaka bent over with an umbrella, looking at me from under the bridge. There are so many questions in her eyes and tears building steadily in mine. I can't fight it. They're breaking free and I dash out from under the bridge, wanting to make my way over it and head back to my room. I'm so desperate, I can't find my feet and half way over the bridge, I trip, skidding a little. She darts over in a panic with her umbrella and I look up at her, my motion flipping back my hood unintentionally, revealing my short cut hair. I'm exposed. She knows who I am now and her jaw almost hits the floor.

There's silence and the beating down of heavy raindrops over my weak and pathetic, miserable body. I'm trembling, not from the cold, but from fear. From overwhelming sorrow.

"K-Kyou...tarou-san? I... I don't understand..." she whispers, a little pale from shock.

I stand up quickly, asserting myself, but for what? I don't wanna run. But, I also don't wanna be here like this. My tears continue to blur my vision and I cover my face with my hands in shame, shaking now as I cry in front of her.

"Kyouko...".

She takes a step over to me.

"J-Just... leave me alone" I whimper. My heart is killing me right now, like it's hanging on its last strings and is about to fall deep into a chasm of despair.

"Look at me... please".

I can't.

"Please".

Pretend I never existed. Just turn around and walk away. I'm just a big mistake.

"LOOK AT ME, KYOUKO!" She wails, getting emotionally torn from this moment as well.

I do as instructed this time. There. Now you can see my stupid, tear streaked face. Are you happy? She appears close to tears as well. Confused, heartbroken I'm guessing, angry: an aggressive cocktail of teen angst.

"Just tell me..." she croaks.

Tell you what? You know everything now. You really want me to draw it out, putting everything into words? Making the whole thing more painful, awkward and embarrassing than it has to be? Fine!

"I'm in love with you Sayaka!".

Well, that was quick and painless. She backs up some. I don't know why she's so shocked by that declaration. I'm more agitated now and clench my fists.

"Ever since I met you, I've wanted to get to know you better. I didn't think you'd pay me any heed, 'cus I'm just some homeless kid, so I discovered where you went to school and went there to learn more about you. Looking back on it, I know I seem like I'm a total creep, but I couldn't help it. I kept telling myself I just wanted a friend, but the more we connected I just fell more and more in love with you".

Those tears are just running down my face now. It's hard to tell what's the rain or me anymore.

"I didn't mean to scare you that day and runaway, I didn't mean for there to be anything between us, but I wanted you to know there would be somebody you can find solace in: Someone who will listen to you, adore you and do whatever they could in the world for you... but... all I brought you was trouble".

I'm sniffling and hiccuping now, sobbing. I can't make out any coherent sentences, now I'm swept up in complete depression. Her hand finds my shoulder securely and I flinch in response, and make eye contact with her. That glaze of uncertainty has vanished and now her eyes are filled with determination.

"Let's find somewhere we can dry ourselves off" she suggests.

* * *

I take her back to my room, not far from the park. I throw my hoodie on the bed and sit down. I'm guessing she's still a little in shock, as she stands by the entrance, fiddling with her hands as a distraction. I glance over at her and a warm blush coats her features. Under my hoodie is a black crop top that exposes my navel, some of my feminine curves and, of course, I'm not binding my breasts anymore. All is to see, that I'm allowing her to.

"Y-y-you're a girl".

"Yes" I retort. I don't mean to come across as cruel, I'm just frustrated with myself over all of this.

"I-Is this where you live?".

"For the time being, yes".

"What hap-".

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. I think we should take it one step at a time".

I feel so bad. She's being so patient with me and I'm acting almost as if it's her fault. The least I could do is be more sympathetic. This is still a lot for her to take in.

"O-Okay... erm, would you like a snack? I'd made you a bento" she asks softly, taking out a lunch box from her bag. My eyes widen.

"S-seriously?".

She nods, chewing her lip and tapping the rim of of the container. "I'd made you one for the past few days, but I never saw you".

Man, I feel awful.

"I thought you hated me. Thought you'd never wanna see me again" I replied honestly.

She shook her head "I was confused why you ran away that day and I guess I was too absorbed in myself to notice or care for the people who were around me and if they had problems".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be".

Finally, she works up the courage to come over and sit next to me on the bed with the box. She hands it to me slowly and I take it, unable to make eye contact at all.

"Y-You... don't think I'm some freak or something?" I tremble. My heart is hammering inside of me non-stop.

She giggles a little "What? Because you like me?".

My eyes find the floor, timid. Suddenly, I feel myself melting, a sensation that has my fingertips tingling and my chest fill up with a feeling of internal fireworks. Her lips are pressed against my cheek. My face is on fire and my breath seems to seize and lock itself up, to emphasize my desire to stop time, to prolong this feeling. Eventually, she pulls away and offers me a shy smile, a cute curve of those sweet lips. Brushing the bangs in my eyes, she looks dead into mine with a look of acceptance. That's all I need.

Placing the bento aside, I lean to kiss her lips. I don't pull away this time. Instead, I guide her into my embrace, holding her and feel an excitement as she kisses me back, her arms going around me, feeling my hair, rubbing my back. Those lips taste of that berry and I can't help but inch my tongue out to stroke hers. She hitches her breath in a gasp and pulls away, blushing furiously. Did I go too far? Dammit. I look away and scoot away to give her some room. I don't know what I should do.

"I'm sorry, Kyouko. I guess I'm still... taking it in" she admits. I nod sadly. "But, that doesn't mean I didn't like it".

Astonished by this, I can't help but smile some and I feel her move over more so as to hold me.

I knew she wouldn't love me right away. It takes time. Man, things would've gone so much smoother... If I were honest.

The End


	10. The heart wants what it wants

Sayaka would visit me everyday after school at the park. She'd say how my disappearance caused a lot of gossip around the local area, thinking something dreadful had happened to me. It honestly surprised me to think they were all worried. I didn't think I'd leave so much of an impact on the people who were there. I made a slight grimace as she told of how Kyousuke's mood had significantly sunk after I'd vanished and he was talking about me frequently. Dare I explain what happened? What would be the point?

While I can't particularly say that we're girlfriends, the bluenette chick sure does like giving me friendly kisses on the cheek as a greeting. I guess it's the whole PDA (Public display of affection) that rings alarms in my head, causing me to wriggle and even slightly push her away. She isn't offended by it and explains she does that a lot with her close friend Madoka, ever since they were little. She'd pounce on her, tickle her, cuddle her. I think more than anything, it's about my dad. The only person I ever really had close, affectionate contact with was my little sister... and someone else...

* * *

 _I was playing football out in the cemetery one day. Dad of course went livid when I did that, in-case I launched the ball into a flower display or smashed one of the windows. It didn't ever happen, but the whole argument of the probability was enough to make him lose his head if he even saw the ball sitting among the gravestones. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't a horrible man, he was just strict. He loved us and would do anything in the world for the family to be happy. However, the means of the church were just as important._

 _The bells began to toll in the church and a bunch of people, dressed up fancy with a limo pulled up outside the church. We had dozens of funerals, hence why the space we lived in was so big, but to see people arrange a wedding with us was rare and quite quickly peeked my curiosity. I abandoned the ball I ran over to the corner of the church to get a better look. Everyone began scooting themselves hurriedly into the building, eager for the occasion to start. Once the bulk of people left, only a few females remained by the limo. The door swung open and the bride stepped out. The women squealed with excitement and I blinked at the spectacle. The dress appeared enormous on her skinny frame and the material seemed to just splay outward, like a flower's petals. Everything screamed delicacy with her, as if a single error in her movement would break her down. Which, in a way, was almost true. It was a big day for her._

 _The church in itself had little money, so when events like this rolled by, the opportunity was taken, just so our meals would bulk up or even BE on the table. It was autumn, slowly merging into winter, meaning the trees were nearly bare, the breeze was crisp on any exposed skin and the appearance of the whole church didn't exactly look top notch. It looked tired. Worn. Who organized this occasion? Here of all places and at this time? I didn't really care, I was more dazzled by the rich scheme of colours beheld in front of me._

 _However, I was even more dazzled, as out from the limo stepped a flower girl. In a lilac dress, with white cuffs, collar and lace trimmings at the bottom. Polished, shiny black shoes and two bright red roses: one sat on her collar and the other clipped into her sea of sky blue, pixie hair. She beamed up at the adults who proceeded to coo and 'aww' at her presence. She did a spin around, holding her flower basket and giggled. I was captivated by her in an instant._

 _If she'd seen me, asides from my obvious long red hair, she would've had a moment where she'd mistake me for a boy. I had a white hoodie with black sleeves and green hood and wore jeans and a tired pair of sneakers. As they went inside, I couldn't help but want to follow. Usually at these times, I had to stay away, since dad would be working and would be cross if I got in the way. I slipped in through the door and watched the girl scatter petals on the carpet, as she walked behind the bride. The warm colours of the day bled through the stained glass and she appeared to sparkle. I couldn't take my eyes off her and my stomach bore butterflies._

 _Much later, the after party started, secluded in a large area away from the graves, literally cupping the celebration area. Since my father had done his duty, there wouldn't be any worry of me getting in the way. I strode towards what seemed to be a large white tent. Making my way over, I was essentially grabbed from behind._

 _Squeaking, I span round to find the flower girl giggling at me._

 _"You're sure nosy" she exclaimed with a cheeky grin._

 _Her voice had me in a vice, so tight, I couldn't speak myself. What was this feeling?_

 _"You're not with the party are you?"._

 _I shook my head. She then stepped a little closer, resulting in me stepping back, my cheeks prickling with heat._

 _"Do you live here?"._

 _"Yes" I finally say._

 _"That's so cool! I bet you get to arrange all the decorations and stuff. You must've seen hundreds of weddings"._

 _"Actually, it's funerals we get a lot of. Weddings don't happen here often"._

 _"Funerals?" the girl queried, her face distorted in a silly manner "That's depressing"._

 _"It's all we get. It's exciting to see a wedding happen here though"._

 _"Come into the tent. I'll say you're a friend!" she insisted gleefully, taking my hand._

 _"U-Um... no. I'll get in the way. There's lots of people"._

 _"I know there's lots of people dumb-dumb. I'm still lonely though. Keep me company!"_

 _As I found a seat, the flower girl came back, smiling, with a piece of cake for me and her. I immediately took a bite and detested it. There was way too much icing and the whole thing came off as powdery and dry. I_

 _"Blegch!"._

 _"Hey!" peeped the bluenette, frowning._

 _"It's horrible. There's barely any cake there" I proclaimed in disgust, wiping my mouth with he end of my sleeve._

 _"It's yummy!"._

 _"No it's not!"._

 _"Kids, pipe down. Kyousuke's gonna play his violin for us" mumbled an old gentleman, pointing to the small stage._

 _A tiny boy in a tuxedo made his way on, the spotlight blinding him as he tried to remove the instrument from it's case. Fumbling at first, he then begins to play. I notice the flower girl becomes mesmerized and me... I don't get it. We sat there for 5 minutes, the longest seeming minutes of my life. It was so dull. I was gobsmacked by how enchanted the girl beside me was. Was it the music or the boy? In either way, I failed to understand it._

 _"Kyousuke is so cute" she squeed, as we sat on the steps of the church entrance, getting away from the now intoxicated, loud grown-ups._

 _"Uh-huh" I mumbled._

 _"Don't you think so?"._

 _"I dunno"._

 _"What do you mean you don't know"._

 _"I don't really like boys. I don't see what's so great about them"._

 _The flower girl rolled her gorgeous blue eyes and pouted at me "Well, one day you will"._

 _"Whatever" I groan, getting agitated._

 _"Don't you ever wanna have a boyfriend or get married"._

 _"I'm not allowed to"._

 _She gasped and shuffled closer to me "Why?"._

 _"My dad says I can't. He hasn't given me a good reason why. He just says that I'm too young and I need to maintain a pure mind to go to heaven"._

 _"So... everybody today is going to hell?" she blatantly asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone._

 _"No! It's... just me"._

 _"That's not fair!"._

 _"He says he wants to protect me and, again, doesn't tell me what from. He just says that boys these days are too quick to want to corrupt themselves and strip away others innocence"._

 _"I don't see Kyousuke like that" the bluenette pondered. "What would he want with my innocence?"._

 _"I dunno" I sighed._

 _Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and she pulled away, chuckling sweetly. I held a hand to my cheek. I was stunned._

 _"D-did you... just... ? What did you do to me?"._

 _"I kissed you"._

 _"KISSED ME? Why?" I yelled, still shocked. She hushed me, looking around._

 _"I feel bad that you can't have anyone. Everybody needs someone. Maybe if you can't have a boy... you can have a girl?"._

 _"A-a girl?" I stammered, blushing._

 _"Yeah"._

 _"But... isn't that supposed to be bad?"._

 _"What's wrong with it?"._

 _"Doesn't god look down on it?"._

 _"I don't think god will care who you're with, as long as you're happy"._

 _Hmmm._

 _"Err... in that case... c-can I kiss you?" I questioned, hesitant._

 _"Sure!" she said and shuffled up right next to me. I pressed my lips very nervously to hers and she let out a bubbly laugh "That tickled!"._

 _She leaned up to kiss my forehead and then my cheek again, her soft hands cupping my face. I let out a pleased sigh and we both smiled at one another blushing. I kissed her nose and she and I laughed together. Our kisses were playful, happy and frequent. I took her hand and guided her into the church again and we went into one of the confession boxes._

 _"Will I see you at school?" the bluenette wonders._

 _"No. My dad teaches me at home. I won't be going to any public school, until later for middle school"._

 _"You should tell your dad what you want. Your opinion matters too"._

 _Her arms wrapped around me and I felt my knees tremble slightly. The embrace was long, soft and we could hear each others heart beats. I hugged her back, caressing her upper back and nuzzling her hair. It smelt so fresh, lemony and was fluffy and soft. It felt so nice, so right, to hold someone like this. A girl.  
_

 _We pulled back to look at each other. I felt a wash of uncertainty and sadness, thinking I was never going to see her again after today. With that, I leaned to press my lips against hers._

 _The curtain flew to the side, forcing our kiss to break upon hearing a shocked gasp from my father._

 _"D-daddy?" I whimper, still holding the flower girl close to me._

 _"Let go of her this instant!" he shouts, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. "And you, never return to this church. You're not welcome here!" he growls at the bluenette, before dragging me away. I wept, as I reached for her desperately, watching her slowly vanish from my vision._

* * *

"Kyouko" chimes Sayaka, delightfully.

I jump a little in surprise, caught up in my flashback and I look to her. She sits with me on the grass by the lake, with a plastic bag of goodies. As she goes to pull out a box of pocky, a grab hold of her and kiss her deeply. Bewildered, she sits there wide eyed, blushing. Soon, she begins returning the kiss, a few quiet moans escaping her thin, fruity lips, as I gently nip and chew them with my fang. My tongue snakes into her mouth again and she accepts it this time, even going so far as to nip it and rub back with her own tongue. We pull away, flushed and she hits me playfully.

"What a reckless rebel! What if someone saw? I thought you hated the idea of PDA" she smirks, amused.

"I don't care anymore" I reply softly.

* * *

"You ran away?"she exclaims, dumbfounded.

"My father couldn't let me have an independent life. I was so sick of being a prisoner in my own home".

"But... now you don't have a home" she states stupidly.

"Well done, Einstein".

"No need to be snidey. I'm just wanting to understand" she mumbles, offering me a sip of her milkshake. I gladly oblige. Mmmmn. Mango.

"I'm sorry".

"It's okay. Why was your father so controlling over you to begin with?".

"B-Because one day... when I was younger he..." I look over my shoulder and whisper the last bit " _found out I'm gay_ ".

"Ah right. Geez, that prejudice still exists, huh?" the bluenette mumbles angrily, stirring her drink with her straw.

"I thought he was more with the times, but I guess there's still traditionalist elements to him".

"Does he know where you are?".

"No".

"Geez, Kyouko...".

"I can't go back there".

It's quiet for a bit and from under the table in the diner, she holds my hand, stroking it.

"This is more of an emotional date than I imagined... and not in a good way".

"Forget about it. I'm learning more about you".

I blush some and nod.

"It's not particularly pleasant information".

"It doesn't matter. I wanna get to know you. Besides, you can't keep all these thoughts bubbled up".

I nod again and smile. Damn. How'd I get so damn lucky to be with her?

* * *

This was a risky thing to do, now I'm thinking about it. Telling her to keep her eyes shut too was a chore, but finally we've now made it. If it weren't for the elevator, this was a no-go plan.

"Now?" she utters, impatient.

"Now".

She opens her eyes and we're standing together on top of one of the construction sites, looking far below.

"Man... I'm afraid to move, but this is incredible. So beautiful at night".

"I know. I loved climbing when I was younger and it's awesome to just see the sight up here" I say, smiling.

"It's so beautiful... a-and high up" she mutters anxiously, looking below her. I chuckle and we sit down.

"Kyouko, I want you to come live with me. I can't stand the idea of you living like this".

"I know, but what the heck are your parents going to think".

"I already told them".

My heart plummets deep into my stomach "What?!".

She giggles, flirtatiously "They're okay with it".

Out of nowhere, Kyubey pops into the scene, prowling to sit in-between us "It seems your romantic endeavor was a success after all, Kyouko".

"Do you ever learn to shut up?!" I snap, flushing.

"Y-Your cat... It talks?" asks the tomboy, dazed at the spectacle.

"Yeah" I mumble.

"So, you're Sayaka Miki" meows the fleabag. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Since you're girlfriends now, what are your plans for-?"

I pick the rascal up by the scruff of the neck "She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" I roar.

This apparently snaps her out of her daze and she looks to me in question. "What?".

Kyubey continues. "You're still denying your homosexuality even now? After you've come so far to garner the affection and attention of the lady of your dre-?".

"Please shut up!" I beg, shaking him a bit.

Flattered by Kyubey's wording, she kicks her feet, as they hang over the edge of the platform we're on, and offers me a shy smile "Lady of your dreams, huh?". Her voice is soft and... alluring.

I gulp. My face couldn't get any redder and I drop the pest back in-between us "Y-yeah...".

"Why are you embarrassed?".

"B-Because... I don't know!".

She reaches over, clasping my cheeks in her cool hands and brings me into a kiss. I relax and run my fingers through her hair, as our lips brush together lovingly. She looks deep into my eyes as we seperate.

"The heart wants what it wants" she whispers.

 **(LOL This was fun. Let me know what you guys would like to see next. As for my story, 'escapades'. if you have some ideas for scenarios, let me know. Chao!)**


End file.
